The Samurai that Was Lost in Spira
by D2Killerz
Summary: Well it turns out video games are pretty crazy, I mean it literally took me into the game! Well then what exactly do I do now... Basically, modern day samurai in spira, it'll get better I promise.


Author Notes: Kid = 16-17 years olds

Since I am the worst at putting in good times to describe a person's appearance in a story [rawr I needs to re-read some more stories to help with this] I'll be making a quick description of each character at the bottom.

"HEEYYY KEEEIIII!"

A shorter-than average, scrawny kid with glasses was running along the sidewalk, waving wildly at a young man sweeping the fallen leaves from the entrance of the temple. The kid stopped before him, panting heavily, while Kei seemed to have his eyes closed as he continued sweeping the floor. Looking curiously at Kei, he noticed a string leading up to his ear and coming from inside his robe.

Annoyed, he yanked off the earphones, pulled himself up to his ears, and yelled into his ear,"HEY KEEEIII! STOP IGNORING ME!" Kei's eyes widened suddenly, and jumped back in shock, before glaring at the chestnut-haired kid.

"Idiot Mune, don't surprise me like that. For a second I thought you were the old man."

Mune had laughed and stared up to Kei,"Hehehe yeah that would be bad! He'd probably have your head for even having that MP3 player."

Kei shook his head and reached into his robe and took out the MP3 player and handed it back to Mune along with the earphones. "Yeah yeah, thanks for letting me borrow it, but if he sees it he'll definitely destroy it. So what are you doing here for, aren't you busy with exams?"

As if suddenly remembering something (which was most likely the case), Mune reached into the bag that he was carrying, and took out a case which he promptly handed to Kei. He muttered the title to himself, but was loud enough for Mune to still hear, "Eh…Final..Fantasy X?"

Mune had a beaming smile on his face and nodded," Yes! Final Fantasy X! The beginning of all the new generation rpgs! A timeless classic that I want YOU! to try out as your first video game. I even brought over my ps2 so we could play it now."

Tsking as he looked over the case, he suddenly looked to his right and left, "Kuh…but what if the old man finds out. He would probably destroy your PS2 right then and there."

For a second Mune had a nervous look on his face, before smiling, "It's fine! As long as you can experience more things it'll be okay, plus I'm sure it'll work out somehow. Anyways let's get on going over to your house." Kei still seemed tense as the two walked into the temple, often looking over his shoulder. The two went behind the statue of Buddha, and looked at their surroundings for five seconds, wanting to be sure no one was here. Then, Kei crouched to the floor and in rapid succession hit six wooden floorboards, causing them to go into a vertical position, revealing a hidden room underneath..

"Always great to see you do that Kei."

Mune went in first, crawling along the stairs leading down the hole, and soon after Kei went as well, pressing down against the stairs to fit. _"Always a pain to do this…"_ Soon enough they arrived in a spacious underground room with a light bulb hanging lazily from the ceiling. With a quick flip of a switch the light bulb flickered on, revealing a couch, T.V. and various scattered objects. Mune immediately went on over to the T.V. and took out his PS2 to begin working on setting it up. Kei went ahead and jumped onto the couch, resting his head on the arm rest while his legs hung lazily over the side. While Mune was working, Kei said out loud, mostly to himself," Hn…it's pretty weird…this room ya know? This room is the only place in the entire compound that has electricity. I'm pretty sure my old man didn't add this room in later, considering the way it is…Plus we aren't getting any electricity bills. What do you think of this Mune?"

Finishing plugging in the cables to the back of the T.V., he walked back to the ps2 to take the power cord as he responded to Kei, "Maybe it's some weird dimensional rift and this room is actually in another dimension. That could be why we have to go through that tunnel like entry way to get into here. Seems believable right? Hehe, well anyways, either way it's a blessing to us. Well then almost time."

Mune crouched to the other side of the t.v., and reached his hand to the power outlet behind, and slid the power cable in. Then he walked back to the PS2 and opened the tray. Kei passed the case with the game inside, which Mune barely managed to catch. Putting in the disk, he closed the tray and waited for Kei to move before sitting on the couch. Unbeknownst to the two, the power outlet behind the time was glowing a strange green as the ps2 played.

"Heh, time to enjoy the best game ever made. Oh yeah, hold this, it'll be helpful to you later on." Mune handed over a Then as it was about to display the FFX opening screen, it suddenly turned pure black. "Uh…Mune, what happened?" Mune jumped up from his seat and was about to walk over, until the screen flashed a blinding light. The room started to shake with tremendous force and the light bulb flickered on and off before falling to the ground shattering to pieces. Kei jumped off the couch, holding onto the bokutou(1) strapped to his waist as he . "OI MUNE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Mune was practically being tossed around by the shaking, and slid past Kei as he grasped onto the couch.

"I DON'T KNOW!!"

Then suddenly everything stopped. An eerie silence began as the previous havoc that occurred had ended…and then suddenly the room was engulfed in complete whiteness…and then darkness settled in. The last thing that the two heard was…

_Help me…_

Author Notes:

Bokutou = Wooden Sword, google it.

Rawr second story and sorry bout the first one x_x; ill continue it later. I was busy with school and eventually totally forgot about it. I'll definitely continue it! [When I run into trouble while I am doing this one]

x_x; so many mistakes I know, but I did half at 3 in the morning and as soon as I woke up. Soo if you see any mistakes tell me ^^

Oh oh yesh here's a bit of a description of them.

Mune – A scrawny, short kid, with a bob of brown hair. He's about 4'11" and wears a pair or circular glasses. He usually wears the school uniform. Think of Kitamura from Toradora except weaker looking, and stuffs. He's wearing that school uniform also _;

Keitaro – Kei for short. A modern day samurai, wears a traditional light garment that samurais used to wear[at least the anime ones]. Is about 5'9" and has a wild mat of black hair. He has piercing black eyes and often thought to be violent due to his looks.[Never went to school x_x;] Google anime samurai and he's the third one from the left [top row] _;

Anyways review please ^^

I have a strange feeling I'm forgetting sometning x_x;


End file.
